


Pluto's Time

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: 1990s, Fish out of Water, Gen, Missing Scene, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Sailor Pluto took Sailor Pluto's place at the Gates of Time so that she could participate in the fight against the Death Busters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluto's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inklesspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/gifts).



“It is time for you to go.”

Sailor Pluto turned around. She was prepared to attack the person that had come to the Gates of Time. She was not expecting to see herself. Only, this her had differences in her uniform. The gem in the center bow was shaped like a heart, there was a single white stripe on her collar, a star was on her choker and she had sleeves.

“It is alright for you to go now. You want to, don’t you?” the other Super Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto glanced at the gates. She had been guarding them for so long. She had seen empires rise and fall from her post. The Sailor Senshi she had fought alongside had all died and been reborn as very different people.

“Yes, I want to go,” Sailor Pluto said slowly, tasting the words she had never said before.

“Then go, I’ll take over here.”

For the first time Sailor Pluto stepped through the gates she guarded. The change from the stale air of the Gates of Time to the dirty air of Tokyo made her cough. A small breeze picked up. Sailor Pluto recovered from her coughing fit. She stood up straight and looked around.

It was Tokyo, the city that Princess Serenity and her guardians lived in. 

Sailor Pluto felt giddy. She would get to fight alongside the princess and the others. Someone would have her back and she would have theirs. 

 

Sailor Pluto pushed the door of her small apartment open. The name at the entrance was Meioh Setsuna. That was not Sailor Pluto’s name. She had long forgotten what she had been named in the distant days of the Silver Millennium. Meioh Setsuna was just the name of a university student. Identity theft was a very trivial thing for someone like Pluto.

Pluto sat down on the floor. She dug through one of the plastic bags she had been carrying an pulled out a fashion magazine. Soon she was paging through it and munching on some potato chips. She needed to get a better idea what was considered acceptable clothing for this time period. She studied each outfit, picking out what she liked and did not like. She began to fill white pieces of paper with sketches and design ideas.

Pluto could not wait to make her new clothing.

 

Pluto really loved 7-11. It was probably her favorite place to buy food. The convenience of it saved so much of her time. She was rather proud over her mastery of the microwave. The stove still eluded her.

She gave a polite smile to the cashier as she paid for her food. When she turned to leave she saw a yellow convertible speed past. The unmistakable hair of the princess flew in the wind.

“Serenity,” Pluto whispered.

In the front of the car were two women. Pluto never thought she would have seen them again. What possible reason could Uranus and Neptune have for awakening now? Why were they with the princess? If they did not awaken for the threat of the revived Queen Beryl or the Black Moon Clan then what could possibly be bad enough now?

Pluto ran out of the store, but the car was already long gone.

 

Pluto’s garnet eyes were locked on her opponent. She had faced many opponents in her centuries of life. This one was far greater than even the worst she had ever faced in the past. Her fingers raced. The chair squeaked.

The monitor said, “Windows has encountered a critical error and needs to restart.”

She could smell smoke. Pluto leapt out of the chair and grabbed the red fire extinguisher. The fire was not too big this time at least. 

Pluto sighed as she looked over the lump that had once been a computer. This was the third one this week. She really should have stopped trying to integrate 22nd century components into 20th century electronics.

There was a knock at the door.

Pluto set the extinguisher down, crossed the room and looked out the peephole. It was the super attendant. Pluto opened the door just a few inches and made sure her body blocked any glances inside.

“Can I help you?”

“Some of the other residents said they could smell smoke coming from your apartment. Is everything okay?”

“Just a little overheating problem. There is nothing wrong.”

The computer made a sharp, electric noise. The super jumped.

“Nope, nothing wrong at all,” Pluto insisted with a forced smile.

 

Pluto sat in front of the happily humming computer. It had only taken twenty-three tries, but she finally had a working computer that had the power and the programs to do what she needed it to do. 

She brought up the search window and began entering the perimeters. It was imperative that she found out more about who the enemy was in the time period, had Sailor Saturn awakened and to try and narrow down the identities of Uranus and Neptune. Once she had everything entered she clicked the start button.

After it was clear it was running and that there was not an imminent threat of a catastrophic meltdown, she went over to her sewing machine. The fabric was already cut out. It was time to get sewing. 

She was attaching the sleeves when her computer beeped to announce that it was finished. Pluto stopped what she was doing, stood up and stretched as she went back to the computer. Her neck really hurt after spending the past few hours hunched over and sewing.

The computer had managed to hack into the files of another computer. It belonged to some scientist or researcher. While the program did have a limited AI to be able to take initiative like that, the fact that it would pick someone so random to hack was odd. Pluto went through the files and humored it.

Her eyes widened. This person was looking for the Space Sword, Deep Aqua Mirror and Garnet Orb. What sort of woman was this Eudial person?

No, there was no time. She had to go find the others before it was too late. Pluto grabbed the Lip Rod and rushed out the front door.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

Setsuna was taking a nap. She twitched in her sleep as she dreamt of exploding helicopters and little girls that felt as cold as corpses. Her eyes opened.

There was a light in her room. She turned her head to look. Standing there was a woman dressed a lot like the infamous Sailor Moon, but her costume was black in many areas. There was a glow emanating from her. Setsuna could see her bookshelf with its textbooks through the other woman’s face.

“Who are you?” Setsuna asked.

“Sailor Pluto,” she said. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” 

Sailor Pluto gave a small chuckle. “You will find out one day.”

Then the ghost of a senshi was gone.


End file.
